The exemplary embodiment relates to a technique for quantifying surface resistivity or the degree of lateral charge migration (LCM) on a photoconductor surface.
Distortion, loss, or decay of latent images on a photoreceptor surface are detrimental to the quality of a final image carried on the photoreceptor. If the electrostatic latent image changes during the time between formation of the image and application of toner, the resulting final image can deviate significantly from the initial exposed image.
A major factor leading to such distortion, loss or decay of latent images is lateral charge migration (LCM) along a surface of the photoreceptor. If the photoreceptor surface is conductive, lateral charge migration can occur causing degradation of an electrostatic latent image retained by the photoreceptor.
In order to address this problem and provide strategies and materials for limiting or reducing the extent of LCM on a photoreceptor surface, it would be beneficial to identify a technique for quantifying LCM or rather, surface conductivity of the photoreceptor surfaces.
Attempts have been made by artisans to analyze electrostatic latent image blurring. And attempts in providing numerical simulations of lateral conductivities have been proposed to serve as models for further investigation. Although satisfactory in many respects, a need remains for a technique and method for readily identifying and ideally, quantifying, LCM or surface conductivity value of a photoreceptor surface.
Additionally, external agents can detrimentally affect photoreceptor life by promoting LCM or inducing LCM. Depending on the level of exposure and aggressiveness of the external agents such as corona effluents or amine salts, LCM can be induced in as little as a few prints. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to readily determine the extent of LCM so that strategies may be better formulated to reduce the effects from external agents.